dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbirds 2086
Japanese |dubbing_studio = ITC New York |director = Peter Fernandez |translation = Robert Mandell Owen Lock |recorded = 1983 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 24 |year = 1982 }} Thunderbirds 2086, originally known as Scientific Rescue Team TechnoVoyager (科学救助隊テクノボイジャー Kagaku Kyūjo Tai Tekunoboijā) is a Japanese anime series loosely inspired by Gerry Anderson's Supermarionation series Thunderbirds (1965). Dubbing History After TechnoVoyager failed in Japan, running only 18 of the 24 episodes, producer Banjiro Uemura looked toward getting the series adapted for international markets. Uemera happened to be in charge of the Japanese office of ITC, the licensing firm that owns Thunderbirds. With that, he sent the series to ITC's New York Office for English reversioning. Robert Mandell was placed in charge by ITC Entertainment to adapt the series for an international market. The team took advantage of the shows Thunderbirds influence, renaming it Thunderbirds 2086, out of hope that brand recognition might make for greater sales. There was a fair amount of re-writing to the Japanese scripts. The placement of the series in 2086 was to give the impression this series takes place in the further future of the original Thunderbirds (which was set in 2065) and that this was a new generation of International Rescue. The ships were easily exploitable as they had "TB" painted on them, which originally stood for "TechnoBoyager" (the Japanese pronunciation of Technovoyager) so it was easy to pass it off as standing for "Thunderbird". Although deaths were present, they were often watered down (an example being when a monorail is caught in an avalanche in the episode "Snowbound" and it is stated in the dub that the drivers are unconscious, whereas they're killed in the original). Most of the characters received name changes, even though in the original, most of the characters already had Western-sounding names. The main characters were originally multinational, coming from Japan, England, America, Jamaica and France; In the dub they are all American. The dub featured new CGI-animation for its opening credits, similar to the ones made for the various Gerry Anderson compilation films done in the 1980s by ITC New York. Alterations to the original scripts were not always achieved through the scripting, but by new animation commissioned from the original production company. Such an instance is the character Sakiko in the episode "Kudzilla", whereas she died in the original Japanese episode, she survives in the English dub via new animation. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/bbs/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=3042058 Other animation featured within include scenes of outer space that were previously made for the credits of the Anderson compilation film Captain Scarlet vs. the Mysterons. Cast Additional Cast / Unknown Roles *Joan Audiberti *Paolo Audiberti *Maia Danziger *Laura Dean *Peter Fernandez *Eleanor Kearney *Henry Mandell *Keith Mandell *Alexander Marshall Notes *Producer Robert Mandell also worked on the various Thunderbirds compilation films produced in the 1980's. (Thunderbirds to the Rescue, Thunderbirds in Outer Space & Countdown to Disaster) *The English dub contains additional music and sound effects taken from Stingray, Thunderbirds, Captain Scarlet & the Mysterons, Joe 90, UFO and Space: 1999. * During the opening narration for every episode, the narrator declares "Conceptions in rescue that can challenge the impossible!". This same line was previously used in ITC's trailer for Thunderbirds to the Rescue. *The dub was later dubbed in Spanish for Latin America, as well as Spain under the title Pájaros Trueno 2086. * Several members of the production staff were also involved in The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (Galaxy Rangers creator Robert Mandell worked on both this and that show and several of the Galaxy Rangers voice actors also did voice acting for this show). Transmission See Also *Star Fleet (another series inspired by Thunderbirds) References External Links *''Thunderbirds 2086'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Thunderbirds 2086'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime from the 1980's